fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ash9876
Talk Page and other stuff Nice you're using the Laxus gif. You can always change it if you want. Anyway when are you gonna be done writing your part of Tales of a New Generation?[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 19:14, March 31, 2011 (UTC) I know how school can be annoying, no problem. Thanks Dawn I and II are like reintroductions of Sanjo, Richard, and Lana. That's cool, good luck with working with them. Yea your sig looks really cool, nice touch.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:31, April 1, 2011 (UTC) It wouldn't be much of an arc without something crazy happening. So yea it should be interesting. Good luck with your trio's storyline once again.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 23:17, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Joining? Seriously, you have done so much helping for us and you're still not joining us? It will be really good. If one of us is inactive, the other can edit. Anyway, I'm not forcing and no offence. If you're joining us please tell me so that I can change the property template. [[User:Natsu11|'The Natsu']] (talk) 10:45, April 1, 2011 (UTC) We haven't done that. With the characters we all have made, we can make one team like team natsu. We can talk about who will be the members on the talk page of Titan nose guild page. I will tell this to Celtic too. [[User:Natsu11|'The Natsu']] (talk) umm... Hiura Souji and I will edit on Leo's page that they're rivals more like gray and natsu. If you do not want Hiura so tell me. And I will create the three pages on the Titan Nose Guild page with redlinks also. (only if its necessary) [[User:Natsu11|'The Natsu']] (talk) I forgot to tell u about ur characters, i won't be surprised if u are a famous author. What do u want me to help u about your preferences? Ok i erased the line on the trivia section about it. I feel that having more that 5 s class mages will not be good. you can add leo as an s-class but i think we need to bring one guy as a potential s-class. You call that team Scentless Flower huh good name. The members will be Hiura Souji, Yoruo and the character celtic chooses, right? Jue Lexica will be alone doing the jobs because she/he must be really powerful to be the guild's ace. Zuki Baiu, Shika Meetak and Shoku Matah will be partners. Shino Kashikari will be alone. The left are Sierra and Leo. You can make them partners. This will cover all the characters. If ya don not like somthing just change it yourself. I will ask Celtic about which characters he chooses. Is this all okay with ya? [[User:Natsu11|'The Natsu']] (talk) 05:53, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks because I wanted Hiura to be one as I like him. [[User:Natsu11|'The Natsu']] (talk) 07:35, April 2, 2011 (UTC) I didn't make him. I thought u made him. If none of us made him then celtic has made him [[User:Natsu11|'The Natsu']] (talk) 07:38, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! The main Page is awesome. I mean the video I noticed that. I have something new - see here. Because it will be easy in just one thing [[User:Natsu11|'The Natsu']] (talk) i will change it Can I change Leonardo's profile pic form to Storyline So you want me to make Rob tell about some misson to the guild. Ok but which team will do it? And how about this - Titan Nose will have a guild war with Lamia Scale or Quatro Cerberus? [[User:Natsu11|'The Natsu']] (talk) 05:45, April 3, 2011 (UTC) i will do it [[User:Natsu11|'The Natsu']] (talk) 06:55, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Done. This is the first time for me writing any fanon so it might not be good [[User:Natsu11|'The Natsu']] (talk) 15:10, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Nihan? Sorry to bother you but can I ask for the story, what is this magic Nihan? I think it sounds cool and I've made a Dark Fighter Ahai but I just don't know anything about it other than the name.Celtic guardian 22:53, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Tales of a New Generation It's your turn. Sorry for being so late with it. If you're ever busy and can't update, I will understand. We shouldn't rush our stuff.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:27, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: Thanks. I based this on the episode Allied_Forces,_Assemble!. My brother told me that Nihan means evil or somethin in Japanese. It will mostly be like Nirvana. [[User:Natsu11|'The Natsu']] (talk) 03:33, April 4, 2011 (UTC) I don't mind. I will change that section the chapter. So has celtic chosen Leo for the third guy of Scentless Flower? [[User:Natsu11|'The Natsu']] (talk) 10:49, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh and can you two please do the next chapter alone. My computer is going for repair tomorrow. I will try to come tonorrow but if I can't I will surely come on Wednesday. I hope you understand. [[User:Natsu11|'The Natsu']] (talk) 11:14, April 4, 2011 (UTC) and its not Nahim its Nihan. Nihan's Magic Hey I was watching an episode of Fairy Tail just now and I liked the dark magic used in it called alive and it makes all inanimate objects in the area to become huge monsters. Celtic guardian 10:23, April 5, 2011 (UTC) OK that's cool I was just thinking he could use it on the forest where their base is or something and I love the idea about the S-Class trial and I thought that since Ahai is only being controlled by Shuji and \Natsu didn't like her design I thought she could then join the guild with Nihan? and maybe they could both take part in the trial. Celtic guardian 10:23, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I am back. Sorry for taking so long. So what is the progress? [[User:Natsu11|'The Natsu']] (talk) 06:57, April 6, 2011 (UTC) So when do I have to write my part in Sierra Captured chapter? [[User:Natsu11|'The Natsu']] (talk) 03:17, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Rules Revision Since it's important, I think we should take time to redo the rules. They are important, and help keep any wiki going right. It's time we deal with that, need to make the rules page look nicer and organized. What stuff should we add or take away? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 21:48, April 7, 2011 (UTC) New character? If you mean the 4th member of Sanjo's team, I have that covered, sorry. Alright, we'll get to that stuff another day. Are you gonna edit of Tales of the New Generation? Or do you want me to add more?[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 19:19, April 8, 2011 (UTC) I forgot to say Happy Birthday ' Well don't worry, no problem. I'll finish this mission up then. Just come with ideas for the first real arc.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno]] (Talk to Me) 21:54, April 8, 2011 (UTC) No need for intro stuff. Only people who need intro is that Sage of sealing guy and Iker. But that can happen during the arc. You want do that now? That's too early, if you ask me. Traitor stuff is something for later. Do you want to do a training arc? You brought that up a while back. Or do you want to do something in conjunction with the Fairy Tail guild?[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 23:29, April 8, 2011 (UTC) That sounds like a good idea. Let's do that. You gonna do some comedy with Wendy and Rihanna I see, nice add.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 23:46, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Alright [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:07, April 9, 2011 (UTC) That's interesting, she looks cool. lol at the Instructor from hell nickname. She should be a cool person in the story. I'm gonna go finish up this mission now. Is she gonna meet them in this chapter or the next?[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:40, April 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm guessing Layla will not get along with Drake or Azuki because of their bickering?[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:28, April 9, 2011 (UTC) SENSHI The page has been made. Go read how they came up with names, Yotsuki was disappointed.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:49, April 9, 2011 (UTC) That's a good plan. I guess her small intro, is her talkin with Yotsuki? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 14:09, April 9, 2011 (UTC) I set up a black infobox . Feel free to use it. Should I get any other colors? Theres already red and black.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 20:12, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Who is writing that? Me or you?[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:07, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Alright and thanks. I just need to make one more team. I added Trinity raven into the competition. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:16, April 9, 2011 (UTC) No I won't make pages for Trintiy Raven. For this other team I will. If you want, you can make a character. Just put that he/she is part of Team Kenshin[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:21, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Yea so when you write, don't put "as ____" so much. Like don't do "I was gone" Layla said, as she was annoyed. Don't write like that too much, it gets repetitive. Keep it to moderate use. I just thought you should know.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:25, April 9, 2011 (UTC) No they don't. Don't make a sword mage. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 23:18, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Man I should of thought of that ealrier, space-time magic. Nice idea for his magic. Thanks for the character. Where is his picture from?[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 23:38, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Do something with Richard. You don't seem to focus enough on him.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:03, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Home, School, do what you want. You should give him some more focus.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:42, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Can I do it in 2 hours? [[User:Natsu11|'The Natsu']] (talk) 07:53, April 11, 2011 (UTC) So are you done with your part?[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 13:45, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about that it's been made: New Challenges: Learn to Work Together or Die Alone. Whose up to write first?[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 11:37, April 14, 2011 (UTC) You can if you want. I gotta go to school now anyway. It's up to you. Anyway talk to you later.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 11:40, April 14, 2011 (UTC) fine idea cya[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 11:54, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Ash! Much appreciated. Well we're doing all right. After this training stuff, we should make a solid arc with an cool villain. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:06, April 14, 2011 (UTC) lol. You want me to be honest? It's been alright, I haven't read all of it yet. Your guys chapters are rather short too. But it's interesting. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:30, April 14, 2011 (UTC) I see, well that happens. Yea I know, I had started a new section for my story and forgot. I'll do it right now.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:49, April 14, 2011 (UTC) No I'm about to make Kenshn right now. And no it's not Laxus, he won't be fighting in the storyline just yet.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:13, April 15, 2011 (UTC) I thought about it a while ago, but decided on something different. I wanted a more surprising angle with it. Thanks.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:18, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Would you like to make a member of Team Skull? That's Ritza's team.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:18, April 15, 2011 (UTC) I hadn't thought of that. Do you think that would be a good add on?[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:37, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Yea good idea. Yea, all one gender is not my type of angle. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:43, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Wow that cool picture, I will definitely use it as well. Thanks man.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 13:29, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Lol I haven't thought about that. Well we can start with something more common, I guess they should go through 3 different exercises over a period of 3-4 days. And the last one being unique in nature. Like a trust exercise. To be honest I had been thinkig about my storyline alot, so I forgot about thinking up training exercises. Any ideas in particular? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:22, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Tartaros Hey I'm doing pages on all of the mages on the wiki's magic and I'm doing tartaros first can you please explain their magic further to me ?Celtic guardian 15:55, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Storyline Done. Those three guys will go first and they're gonna encounter Amane, Ahai and Ryuga. They manage to somehow defeat Ahai and Amane with some backup and the master himself defeats Ryuga. The other two will encounter Shuji and Miroku as it is written that Amane is a clone of a Miroku. This is what I have in mind. I took me a while to develop the characters. Hope you like it. [[User:Natsu11|'The Natsu']] (talk) 17:36, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Ash, if ya know how to upload videos, can you please upload this one please. and I have created the page for Miroku. [[User:Natsu11|'The Natsu']] (talk) I hate soundin' like a noob, but... Hey, thanks for givin' me a welcome. I was just wondering, how do you the character info table up? I was plannin' on making a few characters, and I'm fairly new to wikis. Thanks, manPersonaSuperiorDeus 06:20, April 15, 2011 (UTC)PersonaSuperiorDeus Thanks. PersonaSuperiorDeus 08:52, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Just wondering, is it okay if I bring over some of the magic articles from Fairy Tail wikia? I think it might be useful for everyone if we had stuff like God Slayer, the Maguilty series of magic, and all that so we can add on to it, kinda like Naruto Fanon's pages. PersonaSuperiorDeus 09:33, April 15, 2011 (UTC) ...Sorry 'bout this. Last thing. Could you review my Gai Nagareboshi and Nika characters if you have the time? PersonaSuperiorDeus 10:54, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, Gai's based off Touma. As stated on Nika's page, I'm a massive fan of that series. I thought that having a character with no magic powers would be interesting to see in an evironment full of people with magical powers. It's about using strategy if I use Gai. But, I might add low-level magic to him later, if Mind's Eye isn't considered Lost Magic level already. As for Nika, I was inspired by Hazama/Terumi from Blazblue, and I thought to myself "Hey, what would happen if there was a character like this in the Fairy Tail world, but female?" Though, Vector Control is ridiclously overpowered if one uses it right. Thanks for your review, man. PersonaSuperiorDeus 11:25, April 15, 2011 (UTC) I read Rena Monozaki's article, and she's really interesting, but if I don't add low-level magic onto him, I'm thinking of Anima appearing in the sky one day and dropping some Edolas Items on top of Gai. The blade always lands pointy end in, as they say. You're a fan of To Aru as well, right? Magic-nullifying abilities are useful in a setting like this. When it comes to Imagine Breaker and Spell Intercept, I was wondering if they could they be overpowered by spells with a wide radius. In the case of Spell Intercept, if a spell was complex enough, could it have no effect on the opposing caster? PersonaSuperiorDeus 11:37, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Is it okay if I use Meredy as a RP character? She isn't/wasn't expanded on enough, in both of her character and magic. Considering what's happened in recent events in the manga... I've already thought about expansions for Maguilty Sodom and Maguilty Sense. PersonaSuperiorDeus 12:22, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I'm still working on Touma Yamada and Gunha Teishin. Touma can't transform into a light form, nor can he enter Dragon Force as of yet. His Tentei: Kagayaku Shinsei is going to be toned down, as are some of his other moves. I've got the first chapter of Fairy Tail: Shooting Star in my head, but I don't know how I'm going to begin to write it yet. Gunha's a major antagonist, so I might just keep him a little bit overpowered. I think he's horredously overpowered, personally. Divine Mother's Mercy makes it so that he can use his Lost Magic without his magical power being depleted. His Holy Left allows him to use any ability related to the left hand. This includes instant movement without inertia and the annihilation of objects without force. It's similar to a jRPG, where besides the commands like "Attack", "Item", "Magic", etc. available to everyone, the Holy Left gives him an additional option: "You Win". He's the ultimate hax, but the fun of it is seeing how Gai will take him down. Anyway, thanks for the reviews. Naya Yamada and Vayne Orville are up next, and maybe then, I'll finally be able to piece together the first chapter in written form. PersonaSuperiorDeus 09:58, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Finishing it up ok thats fine or maybe he could lose the magic somehow ? Just a suggestion it doesn't have to be done. Celtic guardian 22:15, April 15, 2011 (UTC) SENSHI Training So who is gonna be doing the slashing? Seems interesting, a amusing twist on serious training. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:45, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Yes, it would make sense to use them. So how exactly is this gonna go, is it like a survive till the end thing? How exactly do we write this one?[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 23:02, April 15, 2011 (UTC) So it happens during academy hours? Well I think you should write this one yourself. It sounds interesting, but I'm not getting it completely. It would be better if youu handle it, and I will do the next. And together we write the last exercise. Also at some point we need some sparring as well.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 23:11, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Kurosuke is good, interestring magic as well. In regards to Richard, I know. I am gonna add some stuff to him later on, like his pesonality section. I need to update Zeo as well. Sometimes you just forget lol[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 23:17, April 15, 2011 (UTC Alright. I'll do the second one tommorrow.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 23:22, April 15, 2011 (UTC) I was reading it when you sent me the message. I found that to be pretty funny actually, nice add. It's an interesitng section indeed. I haven't finshed reading the whole section yet, since I needed to reply to you.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:26, April 16, 2011 (UTC) I like how this is developing. It's an interesting read, should be interesting to see how it plays out.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:34, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Her weapon is a large Halberd, it's like a pike. She can fire off magical blasts from it as well. I need to update her abilities section, I know.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:37, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Interesting training session. I will do the second one tommorrow. But until then, good night Ash. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 05:32, April 16, 2011 (UTC)